


Sunsets

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel Backstory, Fluff, Inspired by the book Hatchet, M/M, Roommates, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s roommate was a little…weird. Not in a bad way, but in a way that made him stand apart from other college students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I just reread the book Hatchet by Gary Paulsen, which is an excellent story. When I pictured an older version of the main character, and how he grew up and lived after his experience, I had a vision of how to make it Destiel-related. I know, I know, pathetic, but what can I say? I just had to write this!

Dean’s roommate was a little…weird. Not in a bad way, but in a way that made him stand apart from other college students.

First, his name was Castiel. That was strange right off the bat. Who named their kid _Castiel_?

Then, there was the fact that he was a loner. He didn’t say much, and preferred to creep in the background, just observing. It didn’t help that he wore a trench coat no matter where he went. It was big on him, and wrinkled more often than not, but rain or shine, he’d be huddled inside it.

On top of that, he also had the tendency to pop up unexpectedly. He loved nature - more than once, Dean had passed by him meditating outside long before classes started - and seemed to enjoy straying off the path. He startled countless students by suddenly poking his head out of bushes or appearing from behind trees.

Dean didn’t know what was up with the guy, but he wasn’t a bad roommate, as far as that went. He was agreeable, tolerated Dean’s late-night study binges and early cramming, and had even been thoughtful enough to bring him coffee from the student union a few times. Their schedules never seemed to align, but when they were in the room together, it was comfortable. Castiel had his side, and Dean had his, and they worked around each other with ease.

From talking to his friends, Dean figured out that not all roommate experiences were so pleasant, so he couldn’t complain. Castiel was weird, _really_ weird, but he wasn’t a bad dude. He was just eccentric and had his quirks. One of the biggest ones was watching the sun set.

No matter what time of year, as soon as the sun started to set, Castiel would stare out the window as if wistfully contemplating his existence. They had an east-facing dorm room, so the view was great, but Dean often wondered what he did if he was in class. Did he sneak out? Make sure he was facing the right direction, with windows to look through? He imagined that Castiel figured it out somehow, because it seemed to be important to him. The question was, why?

One night, Dean couldn’t handle the mystery any longer. He closed his Bio textbook and scooted his desk chair back to regard Castiel, whose face was draped in the pinks and oranges of the sunset streaming in through the window.

“Hey, Cas, can I ask you something?”

Castiel, who was sitting on his bed wrapped in his trench coat, blinked and turned to Dean. “Yes. Go ahead.”

Dean fidgeted. “Um, well, I’m sorry if this is personal, and if it is, you don’t have to answer but…why do you like sunsets so much?”

Castiel had tensed during Dean’s rambling, but now relaxed slightly, though he still appeared a bit guarded. “I watch them because they’re beautiful. And they remind me of the wild.”

“The wild?”

Castiel nodded and returned his gaze to the window. “When I was 13, I survived a plane crash and was stranded in the wilderness by myself for several months.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “Uh, what?”

“I had been going to visit my father, up in Canada. The small plane we took was just me and the pilot, but the pilot died mid-flight. I had to land the plane and then live in the wild without anything but a trench coat and a knife.”

“You’re kidding me.” But as soon as the words left his mouth, Dean thought about it. Considering how Castiel was now, how could his story be anything but the truth?

Castiel sighed. The waning sunlight was at his chin. “I miss it, sometimes. It was so quiet and peaceful out there. And so, so beautiful. I used to watch the sunset every night. It’s different, out in the wilderness.”

“I can only imagine,” Dean said weakly. 

Castiel swallowed, then met Dean’s gaze. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Dean had to admit, this was not where he’d expected this conversation to go, but he nodded.

Castiel bit his lip. “Part of me wants to go back.”

“So why don’t you?”

“You don’t think that’s…stupid?”

“Why would it be stupid? You survived a lot out there.” He’d also probably changed a lot from such an experience, which explained his current mannerisms. Fitting into modern society would of course be a challenge after what he’d endured.

“Will you tell me about it someday?” Dean continued. “It sounds…incredible. I don’t think I could do it.”

“You’d be surprised what you’re capable of when you’re trying to survive. And…what do you want to know?”

Dean moved onto his bed. He hugged his pillow as he faced Castiel. “I dunno. Whatever you want to share, I guess. What was your favorite part, besides the sunset?”

“Oh, that’s easy. The day I figured out how to hunt.”

And as Castiel talked, Dean realized something.

Castiel was weird, but he was also super smart, and inventive, and optimistic. His story was amazing, and so was Castiel.

Dean had really lucked out with his roommate situation.


End file.
